Collateral
by Darkened Author
Summary: Darkened Master's Skyton and WorldReaverPrime's Saevan clash in an epic battle for what is right and what is best. An accident causes the viod to be ripped open during a summoning spell.
1. Opening of the Void

The wind was harsh and cold today. The air seemed to seep through him, freezing every pore in his body. He was the only one today who didn't care. People in the streets below huddled together in fear of the cold. He stood, facing the wind, feeling it within and without him. Saevan would not be late. The man was impeccable in his timing and seemed like he always had been. Today would be a deciding factor in Skyton's life. If today was like any other, Skyton would be in and out of the fight quickly and quietly attracting no attention. But if it were not like any day... things might become interesting.

And, Saevan did not disappoint. The cold of the wind was chased away as a gate tore itself from the very air not more than several feet from Skyton. The gate vented incredible heat and energy, and from that swirling aperture stepped Saevan. Smirking as was his wont, he gestured, and the gate shut with a soundless flash of light. Silence prevailed, as the two young combatants gazed at one another across the space between them. Skyton noticed the Rod of the Blighted Heart was gone, and remembered that the fell artifact had been destroyed some time ago. Yet, the evil Solvani still held the Onyx Grimoire in his right hand. He quirked an eyebrow; today was going to be interesting after all.

"Greetings Saevan," Skyton met him as if they were old friends.

"You make an interesting show of yourself, but can you really back up your sights with your might?"

Saevan smirks all the more at Skyton's words. "You know me, Skyton. You know what I am capable of, and therefore I need prove nothing."

"I see your arrogance far exceeds your abilities and there fore you refuse to embarrass yourself! Come show me what you can do fool!"

Saevan's smirk disappears in an instant. He nods, "Spoken like a true imbecile. You wish to see what sort of tricks I have left with me, eh?  
Well, so be it then. May you enjoy your impending demise!"

Skyton has not smiled through this entire encounter and now more then ever does he wish to disembowel that which stood before him. True Saevan was a worthy opponent, but it was not a bout power here today, it was about the bluff over the brawn. Skyton fell back swiftly into his stance and closed his eyes. Saevan knew that Skyton would be a challenge. More so then most men, but he knew that fear was irrelevant and so drew upon his power.

Falling into a casting, he called upon the Onyx Grimoire. The dread tome answered the call of its master and opened. Saevan began to chant in a voice that was not his own. A sphere of energy surrounded him, a precaution against the unpredictability of his opponent. Next, he called for a round of chaos lightning.  
Skyton saw the obstacles before him and. knowing the shield was impenetrable, looked for cover. There was none. He would have to really on the fact the he had been turned into and angel by the gods not so long ago, it might grant him safe haven from the immense power that was about to be bestowed upon him.

"Come cowardly creature! Have you no honor or dignity. Will you not fight me like a man, or are you too afraid of your inability to defeat me. I would respect that for surely it is true," Skyton demanded of the caster.

Saevan did not relent in his casting. Lighting, hellflames, and beams of energy from some nether realm were all called upon the assault his opponent. It would take more than a little taunting to shake his concentration. He was well versed in the machinations of lesser minds, and knew that if his concentration was kept, Skyton would soon be reduced to a corpse.

Skyton was aware that Saevan would ignore him. It was his way, distracting him would inevitably be a failure but it would give Skyton a outlet for his fury while Saevan hid in his bubble, a wise choice it was. Skyton, realizing that the element would kill him, extended him massive white feathered wings and took to the skies where he gained distance from the devastating spells.

Saevan watched his foe flee. He smirked once again within his shield, "Ah, Skyton... Why do you draw these things out? Well, now I suppose I must hunt you down, now." He called for a spell out of the Onyx Grimoire, a spell of flight. Thus imbued, he took to the skies in pursuit of his foe, beginning to feel certain of his eventual victory.

When Skyton sensed that Saevan had taken flight he landed, realizing that it was now only a matter of time before his opponent caught up. Heeding his heart's wisdom, Skyton landed and swung off the side of the building, holding onto the edge, awaiting his adversary to land. He would sneak up behind him and attack from behind. A tactic that only those desperate used and one Skyton called "Winning is about getting the most out of a battle, not putting your foe into submission."

Saevan soon lost sight of his target amongst the buildings of the city's skyrise. He looked about, not seeing any sign of his foe. However, something about the sudden disappearance of Skyton made him uneasy.

Skyton had felt the feeling before. Right before a prey was murdered. They became uneasy and reacted too late. Saevan would indeed react in time to save himself but if Skyton had his way he would at least injure the caster of him ability to cast. Saevan was a mortal enemy and if disabling him was all Skyton could do, it would be enough. It would be a slow death for Saevan or an even slower for Skyton.

Saevan couldn't escape the feeling. He had never ignored such omens before, and he would not begin now. He readied himself for whatever trap he had blindly fallen into, and waited for a chance to strike.  
Skyton waited until Saevan was fully on the ground before hurling himself upwards and onto Saevan himself. Saevan was wrestled to the ground when Skyton pulled a dagger and began to laugh. "Saevan you insolent man, have you not learned. It is not enough to know that you need to be ready, you must indeed be!"

Not threatened in the least, Saevan laughs in Skyton's face. "Preach not to be about preparedness!" With a shout, and a savage thrust of his hands out from his foe's grip, he struck Skyton fiercely with inhuman strength. The blow knocked the assassin high into the air. "Now, be gone, weakling!" Saevan followed the attack with a quick chant and hurled a sphere of pure negative energy, death at a touch, towards his reeling foe.

Skyton, unaware of Saevan's strength was caught off guard. He brought out his wings and flipped backward as the ball of energy flew inched from him. Diving for Saevan, Skyton brought out his dagger from within his hand where it had been planted by the blow. Skyton threw the dagger forward where it landed, still moving quickly, into Saevan's stomach. If Skyton had not strength to match Saevan's he had a confidence of motion to make up for it. Skyton landed as Saevan pulled the dagger from himself and began to heal his would with a precise chant. Skyton grabbed Saevan's wrist from where blue tendrils healed his skin and pulled his wrist back, straining as Saevan, resisted, weakened for the moment by his casting. Skyton punched Saevan's jaw and blood spurted. Skyton new there would be hell to pay for this.

Hell, proved to be an understatement. Enraged by the injuries visited upon him, Saevan flicked a wrist. Another ball of energy, this time sonic force, formed. He thrust it into Skyton's chest, knocking the assassin once more into the air at high velocity. Rasping a chant, he disappeared and reappeared behind his foe. A massive blast of fire was hurled at his foe. The flames consumed Skyton, but Saevan was not satisfied. He wished to finish the battle once and for all. He fell into his deepest summoning trance and began to recite words which should have never been breathed.

Skyton only recognized the words due to something he had over heard Raven saying. Soaring up to meet his foe, Skyton brought with him his fist, it was the metal replacement he had received from his battle with Saevan many years earlier. Skyton slammed his fist into Saevan's arm, missing his target and knocked Saevan of balance. The magic from Saevans mouth died and as a gate into the void opened Skyton, out of fear and spite for his loss of the battle, knocked Saevan again in the head, ending the spell and sending the spell caster to the ground, many feet below. But the void only grew, not opening but tearing. It would have been the same death for Skyton both ways and now it seemed that Saevan would be coming to the great beyond with him... 


	2. Where it Began

The rain hammered on the rattling window and Skyton sat upon his bed, gathering the courage he needed to perform his painful ceremony. An act of blood. He lit the many candles by his bed side and inhaled, his chest expanding, the skin stretching around his muscles. The dagger was on his lamp table. The lights were out, the atmosphere was set and the titans were gone for the evening. Only Raven remained here and he assumed she already knew about his problem. The acid blood that coursed through his veins would surge every month or so and he would have to use the basic technique or bleeding. One quick gash would send his blood cascading into the silver bucket at his feet.

Steeling himself for the rather gruesome gesture of self-preservation, he emptied his mind. He stared straight ahead as his hand with the blade moved as if of its own accord, going to the major veins first in one arm and then the other. The quick kiss of cold metal against fevered skin, and a hiss as the flesh parted and disgorged the volatile liquids within. The bucket at his feet began to steam as the deadly fluid began to pool. The deed done, he savored the painful ache of the tainted lifeblood leaving him, clenching and unclenching his fists to keep the flow moving.

Skyton knew that his predicament was indeed a curse. He hid himself well while practicing his basic instinct of survival. He couldn't let anyone see. It was this alone that was his only secret from his friends. He regretted letting Raven see him many months ago. There was a knock on the door and Skyton parted he jaws to let word flow to that which he imagined to be Raven, However a quick moment passed and a small high voice pierced the door.

"Friend Skyton, are you well? I feared for your health, you have been much, how shall I say this, reclusive as of late."

Skyton shut his mouth and made quietly for the closet, taking with him his knife, bucked and whatever he had bloodied. As he lifted the pail, the bottom fell out, weakened by the acid and the carpet sizzled. Worried, Starfire opened the door and laid her innocent eyes upon what would spell her doom.  
Skyton froze where he stood, eyes wide with the shock of discovery. Starfire's eyes bulged with a different emotion, that of confused horror. A hand flew to her gaping mouth, to stifle the scream she knew was coming. So much blood! "Friend... please, tell me... what is it you are doing here all alone"  
Skyton placed his things gently on the floor, a menacing gaze in his eyes. He looked her over, sizing her up. Another moment passed and Starfire began to back away frightened. Skyton flew for her, he massive frame moving with incredible agility. Starfire, surprised and horrified, threw her fist forward catching Skyton in the stomach. He stopped and a dust cloud passed underfoot in a circle, the energy released causing a reflex in the air. Skyton stood tense, his stomach burning. In another moment he leaped forward and tripped Starfire. She fell to the floor and Skyton grasped her around the shoulders from on top. She struggled, Tamarainian strength power at her disposal, but it was utterly futile and Skyton whispered in her ear, "As long as you're going to die, here and now, I think you should know, you're not a bad looker"  
"Friend Skyton, I do not know what I have trespassed upon... but you are not yourself, and thusly, I must bring you back to your senses! With force, if I must!" Starfire replied the fear and adrenaline from the battle marshalling her strength. With a sudden movement, she jerked herself up and forward, smashing the crown of her head against Skyton's face. He recoiled, snarling in pain and surprise, giving her enough leverage and space to jab a foot into his chest with all the strength she could muster. He was thrown back against the wall, where he left an imprint in the wall. Slowly, he slumped down into a sitting position on the floor, his eyes bugging from his head as he labored to breathe. Starfire collected herself, standing a safe distance from her stricken ally.  
Skyton began to laugh, the devil inside him having emerged. "Starfire, there is nothing that you can do to me," Skyton said standing, "You are as powerless on the grad scheme of things as anyone. You should feel fear. I am you're worst nightmare, you're dark corners, you're killer." Skyton again sped towards the infuriated Starfire whose eyes glowed green with rage. A starbolt hit Skyton square in the chest. Despite the pain though, he only continued, his skin burned. Another bolt him his dagger which bounced and buried itself into the wall. By this time Starfire was in melee with Skyton who willing accepted his disadvantages. Starfire screamed as Skyton beat her back to the window. The door swung open and Raven flew in, her cape billowing behind her. She stopped appalled at the scene. Skyton, sensing that this was the end of his battle, thrust Starfire out the window and followed her as she fell under him. Skyton held her down and she hit the ground with a smack, blood leaking from behind her head. Raven looked out and Skyton growled with anger. 


End file.
